Lettre de Pansy Parkinson à son fils
by Willooow
Summary: ONESHOT Humour: ceci est une lettre qu'adresse Pansy Parkinson à son fils...c'est supposé être marrant: humoristique quoi! Désolée pour fans de Pansy :s elle n'y est pas très glorieuse...


Ceci est inspiré d'une lettre reçue en mail nommée "lettre d'une blonde à son fils". Alors je me suis dit « Will, pourquoi pas partager ce bonheur avec des lecteurs de fanfictions 'Harry Potter'? »

Voici qui est fait !

Donc un disclaimer: je n'ai aucun mérites! je n'ai rien inventé vraiment! je veux juste vous faire partager ceci ;)

Je suis certaine que cette "fic" dois vous rappeler quelque chose à certains...Vla ENJOOOYE !

Lettre de Pansy Parkinson à son fils :

Bonjour mon chéri.  
Je t'écris ces lignes pour que tu saches que je t'écris. Alors, si  
tu reçois cette lettre c'est qu'elle est bien arrivée. Si tu ne  
la reçois pas tu me préviens pour que je te la renvoie. Je  
t'écris lentement parce que je sais que tu ne lis pas très vite.

L'autre jour, Grégory (Goyle si tu ne te souviens plus de son nom),  
ton père, a lu que selon les enquêtes de la gazette des sorciers, la plupart des  
accidents arrivent à 1 km de la maison, ainsi nous nous sommes  
décidés à déménager beaucoup plus loin. Nous ne vivons donc plus  
au manoir mais dans une maison moldue.  
La maison est superbe; elle a une  
'machine à laver', mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle fonctionne.  
Hier, j'ai mis le linge dedans, j'ai tiré la chasse et je n'ai  
plus vu le linge depuis, mais bon.

Le temps ici n'est pas trop mauvais. La semaine dernière il a plu  
seulement deux fois. La première fois, la pluie a duré 3 jours, la  
deuxième 4.

A propos de la veste que tu voulais, ton tonton Drago m'a dit que si  
nous te l'envoyions avec les boutons, comme ils sont lourds, ça  
coûterait plus cher parce que les hiboux auraient eu difficile à le porter;  
alors, nous avons enlevé les boutons et les avons mis dans la poche.

Nous avons enfin enterré ton grand-père; nous avons trouvé son  
corps lors du déménagement. Il était dans l'armoire depuis le jour où il  
a gagné en jouant à cache-cache.

Je te raconte : l'autre jour il y a eu une explosion à gaz dans la  
cuisine, et ton père et moi sommes sortis propulsés dans l'air au  
dehors de la maison; quelle émotion!  
C'est la première fois que ton père et  
moi sortons ensemble depuis des années !

Le magicomage est venu à la  
maison pour voir si nous étions bien et il m'a mis un tube en verre dans  
la bouche. Il m'a dit de la fermer pendant 10 minutes, ton père lui a  
proposé de lui racheter le tube.

Et puisqu'on parle de ton père, je t'annonce qu'il a du travail, lui qui croyait ne rien devoir faire. Je l'ai obligé à commencer et j'en suis fière, il travaille au dessus d'à peu près 500 personnes.  
Il l'ont pris pour couper le gazon dans le cimetière.

Ta soeur Julie, celle qui s'est mariée avec son mari,

elle a enfin mis au monde, mais on ne  
sait pas encore le sexe, je ne saurais pas te dire si tu es oncle ou tante.  
Si c'est une fille, ta soeur va l'appeler comme moi. Ce sera  
étrange  
d'appeler sa fille "maman".

Ton père a demandé à ta soeur Lucie si elle est enceinte, elle lui  
a dit que oui, de 5 mois déjà; mais là, ton père a demandé si elle  
était sûre qu'il était d'elle. Lucie lui a dit que oui. Quelle fille  
solide,  
quelle fierté, tel père telle fille.  
Ton cousin Paul s'est marié et il prie tous les jours devant sa  
femme, parce qu'elle est vierge.

Par contre, on n'a plus revu l'oncle Isidore, celui qui est mort  
l'année dernière. Ton chien Pouky nous inquiète, il continue à  
poursuivre les voitures à l'arrêt. Mais ton frère Jeannot c'est  
pire. Il a fermé la nouvelle voiture moldue et il a laissé les clefs à  
l'intérieur. Il a dû aller chez lui chercher le double pour  
pouvoir nous sortir tous de là.

Bon, mon fils, je ne t'écris pas l'adresse sur la lettre, je ne la  
connais pas. En fait la dernière famille qui a habité ici est  
partie avec les numéros pour les remettre dans leur nouveau  
domicile.

Si tu voies Marguerite, passe-lui le bonjour. Si tu ne la voies  
pas, ne lui dis rien.

Ta mère qui t'adore,  
Pansy

P.S. J'allais te mettre quelques gallions, mais j'ai déjà fermé  
l'enveloppe.


End file.
